


Two is Better than One

by Iliad06



Series: The Akeilon Omegas [3]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 05:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14610552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iliad06/pseuds/Iliad06
Summary: Kallias has an idea and Erasmus can't get it out of his head.





	Two is Better than One

It’s Kallias’s fault that Erasmus can’t get _it_ out of his head. It’s been almost two years since they moved to Patras with Torveld and the new life in Bazal has done wonders for both omegas. Torveld was clear that as a prince, his omega mates did not have to work unless they wanted to. But after only a few weeks of not working, Erasmus and Kallias were itching to have something to do during the day while their alpha was busy helping run a kingdom. Erasmus found himself in the library, his safe haven in Arles, and Kallias found the palace dance troupe.

Kallias in particular blossomed into a more carefree version of himself, no longer worried about needing to subdue himself to avoid making his alpha mad and getting punished. The omega voices his true thoughts to his mates, emboldened over time as Torveld and Erasmus both love and accept him even if they argue. It’s this boldness that allows Kallias to talk about _it_ at supper one night.

They meet for supper in the private dining hall meant for the royal family when they are not entertaining guests or throwing feasts for their court. It’s smaller than the banquet hall with a single large table and ten chairs sometimes used for meetings between Torgeid and Torveld. On this day, the king and queen have already supped and the room is free for Torveld’s use.

Torveld and Erasmus are already seated at the table when Kallias comes into the room, eager bounce in his step and a flush on his cheeks. He kisses each of his mates on the cheek before taking the seat across from Erasmus and tucking into a meal of stew.

Erasmus eyes him, curious about his obvious excitement, even as Torveld continues talking.

“I was telling Erasmus,” Torveld says to Kallias, “that summer will begin in a month and Prince Laurent has already extended an invite to you both to join me on my usual trip.”

“Sounds wonderful,” Kallias says and slurps a spoonful of stew. Erasmus can feel his lips twist in a silly grin and sees Torveld do the same out of the corner of his eye. When Kallias is excited about something it’s clear in the bounce of his leg and the glimmer in his eye. He can’t sit still and half of his spoonful ends up back in the bowl. 

“Go ahead and tell us, Kallias,” Erasmus says. “We can speak of Vere later.” 

Kallias’s already bright eyes seem to lighten more at that. He straightens in his chair and sets his spoon aside, clasping his hands together as if to keep them from waving around in his excitement. 

“Lydia just taught me something,” he declares. When he pauses, Erasmus’s eyebrows furrow. Lydia is the head dancer of the palace troupe and has taught Kallias many things over the past months, like how to properly extend his limbs and cock his hip in the most flirtatious way. Torveld and Erasmus both appreciate the beauty she brings out in their mate.

“Will you show us after supper?” Torveld asks. Kallias giggles and his smile widens to the point his cheeks must hurt.

“You’ll have to participate. You too, Eras,” he adds, eyes shining with some inside joke his mates aren’t understanding. Erasmus wrinkles his brows further. It’s not uncommon for Kallias to come home with a new dance he wants to show off to his lovers, but there’s something more to this day’s excitement than a typical dance.

“What does this dance entail?” the blonde asks.

“It’s less of a dance and more of a movement of bodies.” Kallias’s eyes darken and stare straight at Erasmus, making his cheeks warm under the weight of it. That gaze means only one thing: sex. In the past, when Kallias has looked at Erasmus like that, Erasmus has soon found himself bent over the nearest surface with Kallias at his back, or spread upon the bed and worked over by Kallias’s mouth, or most often, on his knees between his lovers. Erasmus stares hard at his stew as he is overcome by memories, begging his body not to react. It’s a near thing when he can still feel the weight of that gaze upon him.

“Kallias,” Torveld says, warning clear in his voice. 

“Lydia said it’s possible to take two staffs at once.” Erasmus jolts and his eyes widen as he looks up at Kallias to find the omega still staring at him with lust. Torveld opens his mouth but Kallias barrels forward. “She’s done it herself a few times. Says that it feels fuller than taking an alpha knot.”

“Kallias, enough,” Torveld snaps, eyes hard. “This talk is more appropriate to the bedroom.”

Kallias grins at his alpha, completely unperturbed by the frosty gaze Torveld levels at him. “Then you’ll consider it in our bedroom?” He wags his eyebrows and Erasmus cannot help but to laugh. Torveld’s face softens and his lips curl up in a smile he tries to tamper.

“No,” he says evenly. “There’s too much risk of injury.” When Kallias opens his mouth to retort, Torveld grasps his hand and squeezes it. “I am sure Lydia has many experiences from her past life, but not all of them should be repeated with true lovers.”

“I wager it would feel wonderful with true lovers.”

“I worry that one of you would get hurt.”

“But Lydia—”

“Kallias, please.” They stare at each other for a moment, then Kallias sighs and deflates in his chair.

“Yes, alpha,” he mumbles into his stew.

Torveld huffs. “This isn’t about me being your alpha. It’s about me being your lover.” He tips Kallias chin up with gentle fingers. “I wouldn’t want you or Erasmus to get hurt as we couple.”

Kallias nods and presses a chaste kiss to Torveld’s cheek, forgiveness clear in the action. The pair smile at each other and turn back to their dinners, slightly chilled but just as delicious. Erasmus chews his lip as he stares down at a lump of meat in his bowl. He keeps his breathing even but it is a near thing as his mind wanders to Kallias’s words. Two staffs at once…

He looks up to find Kallias looking at him, eyes heated, and drops his gaze back to his bowl, determined to shove the suggestion of an old prostitute from his brain. Surely, it’s impossible…

***  
Erasmus can’t stop thinking about it. It’s been days since Kallias suggested it and not a word of the idea has been spoken since, yet Erasmus cannot seem to stop his own thoughts. They happen at the most inopportune times: while he is finding a book for a patron, or tutoring palace children, or once surrounded by alphas watching Torveld put a mouthy rookie through his paces. Each time, he wonders about possibilities. Surely, it would hurt. But what if it didn’t? What if it just felt really full like taking a large knot? Each time, his thoughts spiral from logistics to fantasy and he has to beat back the images as slick starts to gather at his hole in preparation. 

It’s embarrassing. He feels like a newly presented omega: unable to control his scent, his slick, and his desires.

Torveld hasn’t noticed. At least, Erasmus doesn’t think he has. Erasmus is always careful to excuse himself and wipe away the slick before it can drip to his thighs. But Kallias… Well, Kallias has known Erasmus his whole life. He hasn’t said anything but sometimes he smiles at Erasmus with that little, knowing half-smirk and his blue eyes darken just a little and Erasmus knows that he knows something.

Or maybe he’s just trying to drive Erasmus crazy.

It’s infuriating. Erasmus growls and rakes fingers through his own hair, tugging a little at the roots in hopes that it will help him to focus on the task at hand. He’s supposed to be closing the library for the day, not letting his thoughts run rampant. 

“Are you alright?” Erasmus looks up to see Kallias leaning against the archway, small crease between his brows. The blonde’s mouth goes dry. Kallias is beautiful on a regular day but today he is breathtaking. The soft afternoon light that fills the room makes his olive skin look bronze. His hair, still short so it hangs about his ears, shines with oil. His face is painted around his eyes and lips, making his features look fuller and more pronounced against his sharp cheekbones. The chiton he wears is a light gold in color that makes his coloring look even darker and his eyes brighter. It ties at one shoulder and wraps across his chest in a way that exposes his taught stomach before turning into a skirt that flows around his mid-thigh.

Erasmus swallows, having forgotten the question as he gawked at his lover. Kallias notices and his lips twist into a pleased smirk. 

“Do you like it?” he asks and flicks a wrist to indicate the chiton. Erasmus feels himself nod, eyes still trained on Kallias’s stomach and the small trail of hair that runs from his belly button and disappears beneath the skirt. Gods above he wants to touch that skin…

Kallias moves with the grace of a dancer, all liquid steps and swinging hips. Erasmus stands frozen behind his small table, unsure what to do with his hands. He should be closing the library, not eyeing the man he is already mated to. The brunette steps around the table and the comforting smell of jasmine fills Erasmus’s senses. He closes his eyes and breaths it in, trying to ground himself again. Lips press against his cheek and the skin heats with the contact, even as Kallias pulls away.

“How do you still make me feel this way?” Erasmus says, not really expecting an answer.

Kallias chuckles, presses another hot kiss to his shoulder this time, and settles a palm on his waist. Erasmus can feel the heat of his skin through his chiton.

“You love me and I look great in this chiton.”

Erasmus scoffs and shoves at his hand, effectively pulling out of Kallias grasp. “You look great in everything. Now, let me focus on my work.”

“I’ll help. Then we’ll have more private time together.” Kallias winks and Erasmus would roll his eyes if he wasn’t already grinning at his mate. 

Kallias hasn’t worked in the library since Vere, yet they slip into their old routine without a word. Erasmus sorts through the final log, rewriting entries and crossing out returns, as Kallias places books back onto shelves and pulls some to be delivered in the morning. They talk as they work. Erasmus speaks of his tutoring session of the day with Torgeid’s twin boys and Kallias talks about the final preparations for the summer festival, the reason for his revealing clothing.

The discussion takes them all the way to the room they share with Torveld. Erasmus has barely closed the door behind them when Kallias crowds him back against it. They’re the same height, but Kallias seems to tower above him in this moment. He grasps Erasmus’s hands and presses them above his head as he captures Erasmus’s mouth in a passionate kiss. The blonde jerks and sighs into the kiss, letting Kallias lick deep into his mouth. It feels sudden how quickly his body reacts to his mate. His skin tingles with pleasure and he can feel slick between his cheeks already. Kallias and Torveld both have been on his mind all day so he can’t seem to slow his reactions.

Kallias pulls back and Erasmus surges forward, desperate to kiss him again, but Kallias holds him in place by the wrists. Erasmus opens his mouth to question his mate, but Kallias speaks first.

“You’ve been thinking about it, haven’t you?”

“I’ve been thinking about you,” he says in the breathiest, desperate tone he can, knowing it drives his mate wild. Kallias’s eyes darken and Erasmus’s stomach twists as slick drips into his undergarments.

“And Torveld. Us together, inside you, right?”

Erasmus’s face grows hot with embarrassment and he wiggles against Kallias, trying to twist his wrists out of that grasp. 

“Kal, please,” he whimpers and bares his neck when Kallias’s keeps a firm grip on him.

“You have, haven’t you?” Erasmus shuts his eyes tight. He won’t look at Kallias, too worried he will find judgement or teasing in his expression. Kallias groans and drops his forehead against Erasmus’s shoulder. He finally releases Erasmus’s wrists so he can grasp onto slim hips instead.

“Gods you’re perfect,” Kallias breathes. He presses his hips forward and Erasmus can feel his hard cock against his hip. He gasps a little and brings his own arms down from above his head, resting one on Kallias’s shoulder to play with the ends of his hair. The other he drops between them to finally touch the soft skin of his mate’s belly and trail his fingertips through the smattering of hair there. He can feel Kallias’s smile against his neck. 

“You really want to do that to me?” he asks so quietly he’s surprised that Kallias even hears him. The brunette leans back, face incredulous. 

“Want to? Eras I cannot imagine anything I want to do more.” 

Erasmus flushes, can’t bear the endless want on Kallias’s face, and looks at the marks on his neck instead. He bites at his bottom lip until a gentle thumb tugs it away from his teeth. Kallias leans back a little and grants space between their bodies. The charged air has cooled since Kallias released his wrists, and, although they are both still hard and wanting, it seems easier for Erasmus to breathe and look at his mate.

“Too much?” Kallias smiles at him, sheepish and younger looking for it. 

“A little. It’s just…” Erasmus breathes in and out to steady himself. “Torveld seemed so mad when you brought it up. Maybe there’s something wrong about wanting it…”

Kallias shakes his head. “Torveld doesn’t want to hurt one of us. And he knows Lydia had to do a lot of things she didn’t want to for money. He’s probably worried this is one of those things.”

“It probably was.”

Kallias shrugs. “She said she’s done it with lovers too.”

“I just…” He can’t think with Kallias’s sweet scent and warm skin beckoning him to touch. He pushes away from the door and Kallias lets him step away.

“What?” Kallias prompts after Erasmus is quiet for a few moments.

“I don’t want either of you to think less of me for my desires.” Arms wrap around his waist from behind and he allows Kallias to pull him back into his embrace and tuck his nose into his curls. It’s comfortable and familiar being held by Kallias and the touch settles the strange panic that grips Erasmus’s heart. 

“I suggested it, remember?”

“I know, but actually doing it is different and Torveld—” 

“We would never think less of you.” When Erasmus doesn’t respond, Kallias huffs and presses a kiss over his mark. “How about we try it just us? I take you and add a finger or two. If you don’t like it, then we don’t tell Torveld and he doesn’t have to worry. If you do like it, then we tell him.”

Erasmus is quiet for a while, mind racing at the suggestion. Kallias lets him think, content to hold him in silence. Finally, Erasmus turns in his arms.

“Now?” he asks. 

“Absolutely.” Kallias grins his widest grin and presses their lips together.

***  
Erasmus liked it. He liked it a lot. He liked it so much, he peaked twice with Kallias’s cock and two fingers inside of him, thoughts wild with fantasies of Torveld’s staff replacing those fingers. The thoughts plague him more now, intensified with a memory to grasp onto and Kallias’s truly knowing smirk focused on him over their supper. Still, he doesn’t know how to broach the subject with Torveld. He’s worried that the alpha will spurn his desires and, worse, be disappointed in him for even having them. Kallias tries to convince him that Torveld would never, but Erasmus still worries.

He remembers Torveld’s tone when Kallias first brought it up and the thought of that tone turned onto him makes his stomach twist. Kallias is stronger than him; he can handle their arguments and come away relatively unscathed. Erasmus hates when they argue, would rather give up his own opinion to bring peace into their relationship. He could not stand a rejection of something he truly wants.

“Eras, are you alright?” 

Erasmus blinks up from his supper to find both of his mates looking at him in concern. “Eras?” Torveld prompts again and the blonde nods.

Torveld doesn’t believe him. He places a hand on his wrist and his face is lined with worry for the omega. “You know you can tell us anything, right?”

“I want to try it,” he says in a rush of air before he loses his confidence. Torveld’s brows furrow and, in the corner of his eye, Erasmus can see Kallias perk up.

“I’m sorry, I don’t follow.”

Erasmus ducks his head and stares at his plate of barely touched chicken and vegetables. “You’ll be mad.”

“I won’t.”

Erasmus scoffs and then chews his lip. Stupid that he couldn’t keep his mouth shut until they were at least done with supper. He knows how much Torveld likes his privacy. Kallias reaches a hand across the table and intertwines their fingers together without a word. 

“I want to try what Kallias suggested a few days ago.” When Torveld doesn’t seem to catch on, he adds, “I want to take both of you at once.”

Torveld’s eyebrows raise high on his forehead and his hand slips from Erasmus’s wrist. “Eras—” he starts but the omega cuts him off.

“I’m sorry! I knew you’d be mad. I shouldn’t have brought it up outside of our bedroom and I know you don’t want to and—” Large fingers wrap around his wrist again and squeeze. He presses his lips together in a tight line even as his heart thuds hard in his chest. Stupid…

“I am not mad at you,” Torveld says, voice warm. “But I would like to discuss this after supper, alright?”

Erasmus nods and seems to deflate in his chair, no longer tense with anxiety although the feeling still coils in his chest, ready to unleash at the smallest sign of disapproval from his mates.

Torveld pats the back of his hand, pulling his attention from the worry he can’t shake. “You should eat more. You’ll need your strength for later tonight.”

Across the table, Kallias’s eyes shine with glee. “Yeah, Eras,” he teases, “can’t take two cocks on an empty stomach.”

Erasmus’s face grows hot and the air around them sweetens with honey and oranges. Mortified, he ducks his head and takes a keen interest in stabbing a piece of potato. His mates both chuckle and his embarrassment doubles until his fork shakes in his hand. Calloused fingers cover his hand to still the motion and he peeks at his alpha through the curtain of his hair.

Torveld’s eyes are dark with lust and his smile is warm as he regards the omega. He doesn’t say anything, and he doesn’t have to. The anxiety unlocks from Erasmus’s chest and finally dissipates. It seems silly to have been so worried, so worked up over his mates’ thoughts, but Erasmus pushes that out of his mind and bites into a piece of potato.

Supper passes smoothly after that. Erasmus is quiet as he eats and listens to his mates speak of their days and plans for a visit to the springs on the way to Vere. He eats all of his potatoes and most of his chicken, pushing the plate forward for his lovers to pick from if they want to. Usually he’s the first done eating and they share the leftovers of his meal between them, but today, Torveld and Kallias put down their forks as soon as he pushes his plate away. They sit, staring at one another for a moment, until Kallias rises out of his chair and offers his hand to Erasmus. Erasmus blushes and slides their palms together as he lets Kallias help him out of his chair.

Torveld trails behind as the two omegas leave the room hand in hand and make their way to their rooms. The closer they get to the room, the stranger Erasmus feels. Excitement bubbles in his belly, while trepidation creeps slowly up his spine. What if it hurts? What if he can’t do it? What if…

Kallias pulls Erasmus to a stop on the threshold on their rooms. 

“Kal—” 

“You smell nervous,” Kallias says. His wide eyes are filled with worry and Erasmus loses himself in their beautiful blue depths for a moment. “Are you alright?”

Erasmus sucks his bottom lip between his teeth and stares down at their sandaled feet. “I’m a little nervous,” he admits in a whisper.

Strong arms wrap around his waist and pull his back flush against an equally muscled chest. The soothing scent of calm, protective alpha wafts around him and Erasmus breathes in deeply. Kallias crowds forward until Erasmus is sandwiched between his lovers, safe and loved. The scents of his mates mixed together, cool rain and light jasmine, helps settle something inside of his chest and makes it easier to think past his worries.

“We don’t have to do this,” Kallias offers.

“I want to.”

“If it doesn’t work, no one will be disappointed in you, Erasmus,” Torveld says into his ear. Kallias nods along eagerly. “We will find our pleasure in other ways and try again later, if that is what you wish.”

Erasmus smiles and tilts his head back to press a kiss to Torveld’s jaw. His alpha always seems to know the real root to his nervousness. 

They stand together for a peaceful moment until Kallias pulls back and slides his hand into Erasmus’s again. “If we’re going to cuddle all night, let’s at least do it in our own bed.”

Erasmus laughs and lets Kallias pull him out of Torveld’s arms and into their bedroom. 

They pass through the front room, pausing only to slip sandals off, and straight into the bedroom. Kallias tugs Erasmus along in his own eagerness. Erasmus giggles when the other omega stops at the end of their bed and lifts his hand to untie Erasmus’s chiton.

“What? No romance? No slow build?” he asks. 

Kallias blushes and drops his hands. “Sorry, Eras. I…” Erasmus smiles, presses a kiss to Kallias’s nose, and tugs the knot of his own chiton. The fabric slips from his body in a stream of soft cotton and pools on the floor at their feet. Blue eyes glide up his body, taking in every detail as if Kallias hasn’t seen him nude at least a thousand times before. From behind him, Erasmus hears a hum of appreciation. He stands still and calm and lets his lovers gaze upon his skin. This of all things doesn’t embarrass him; he knows he’s beautiful, having been told so by alphas most of his life, but more importantly by his mates over the past couple years.

Soft fingertips trail over his hip as another set of fingertips brush over the curve of his backside. His skin tingles and he can feel bumps rise in the path of each of those hands. 

“Lovely,” Torveld says as Kallias says, “Beautiful.” Erasmus closes his eyes as two different hands draw gentle patterns over his skin. Torveld steps close to his back and presses a kiss to the knob of his shoulder. 

“You two should undress,” he breathes, eyes still closed and body fully relaxed at the soft attentions of his mates. “In fact,” an idea springs to mind and he slips from between his lovers onto the bed, “you should undress each other.” Erasmus settles with his back to the headboard to watch.

“Well, alpha?” Kallias’s eyes dance and his lips set into a familiar, casual grin. Torveld draws Kallias into his arms and meets him in a kiss, full of heat. Erasmus loves watching them together. Torveld is obviously bigger and stronger, but Kallias is bold, athletic, and likes fighting back just enough for Torveld to have to use his strength. Erasmus likes Torveld’s strength too, the way he can pin Erasmus with ease and loom over him with thick muscles as their bodies meet. But he doesn’t push back the way Kallias does. He prefers to submit to that alpha strength. 

Still, Torveld isn’t too rough with Kallias tonight, even if the other omega enjoys it sometimes. He grasps Kallias’s hair and tilts his head exactly where he wants it to kiss the omega. His other hand pulls one of Kallias’s legs up to wrap around his hip so he can sneak a hand under the skirt of the omega’s chiton. Erasmus can’t see what his fingers are doing, but somehow the image of that hand disappearing behind cloth is more erotic. Kallias moans and presses further into Torveld’s embrace, begging for more with his body. Erasmus can feel his erection start to swell but grips the blanket to keep from touching himself. 

“Hmmm seems you’ve distracted me from our real task,” Torveld teases, one hand leaving Kallias’s hair to play with the knot of his chiton.

“Alpha,” Kallias whines. Torveld’s hidden hand twists while his other tugs the knot to untie it. Kallias moans loudly and clenches hard at Torveld’s shoulders while the chiton falls away and reveals Torveld’s hand, cupping and rolling Kallias’s sac. Erasmus can’t stop his own soft moan at the image and both of his mates look at him as he licks his lips. 

“More,” he says, then blushes bright.

“You heard the man, Tor, I need some of those fingers in my _ah_ —” Kallias groans as two of Torveld’s fingers shift back and press inside of him. His leg trembles, threatening to buckle under him, and he wraps his arms around Torveld’s shoulders to lean his weight further on the alpha. 

“Mouthy,” Torveld growls into Kallias’s hair and then ducks down to suck at his marked skin. Kallias jerks against him and yelps when those fingers drive harder into him. Erasmus’s cock throbs and he can feel slick start to drip onto the blankets beneath him, too preoccupied watching his lovers to care.

The room fills with the aroused scent of all three of them as Torveld continues to pleasure Kallias for some moments. When Kallias’s leg shakes in earnest, the alpha finally relents. He guides Kallias’s leg from his hip, presses a kiss to his cheek, and ushers him onto the bed with a gentle smack to his backside. Kallias’s cheeks are pink to match the head of his stiff cock where it hangs between his legs as he crawls up to Erasmus. His body trembles and he has just enough coordination to kiss Erasmus for a moment before flopping onto the mattress beside him.

Erasmus giggles at his mate and then glances up at the dip of the mattress as a nude Torveld joins them. Torveld kneels with some space between them and ignores Erasmus as the omega reaches out to beckon him closer. 

“I want to prepare Erasmus tonight,” he says, tone a little too serious for their bedroom. 

“I don’t think either of us is going to argue with you, love,” Eras replies. Kallias nods his agreement.

“Good, then hands and knees, Eras.”

Erasmus isn’t as mouthy as Kallias can be, but there is one way he loves to get under his both of his mate’s skin. He loves to tease, knows how to tilt his hips, or moan their names to drive them both wild with lust. Years of being with them both has given him the opportunity to perfect his flirting until he can drive both men to the frayed edges of their own control with barely a thought. He smiles at Torveld and follows his request. He crawls on top of Kallias and curves his back just enough to present himself the way he knows his alpha likes. He hears the groan from behind him and grins down at Kallias.

“Tease,” Kallias says, but Erasmus presses their lips together before Kallias can truly wheedle him. Kissing Kallias is different from kissing Torveld. Torveld’s kisses can make Erasmus feel overwhelmed by his alpha bulk or incredibly safe wrapped in those strong arms. Kallias’s kisses range from soft, affectionate kisses that make Erasmus glow with warmth from his chest to his toes, to playful, teasing kisses that make Erasmus giggle mid-kiss and break away to laugh. After being worked over by Torveld, Kallias must be feeling sentimental, because he cups Erasmus’s face in his hands and pulls him down for the sweetest kiss they’ve shared in a while. Erasmus sighs into his mouth and feels himself relax completely, adjusting down to his elbows so he can lay more fully against his sweet mate.

Large fingers slip between his cheeks and his face heats when he hears another appreciative groan from behind him. “You’re so wet,” Torveld groans and swirls his fingers over Erasmus’s hole. 

Erasmus breaks the kiss to pant against Kallias’s lips. “I can’t help it. You and Kallias look so good together.”

The omega beneath him grins and wiggles his eyebrows. “Yeah, we do.”

Erasmus laughs and the noise turns quickly to a moan as Torveld presses two fingers inside of him. His hole stretches easily around the fingers, still loose from accommodating Torveld’s knot that morning. The fingers pump in and out of his body gently and it doesn’t take long before Erasmus is wiggling his hips, silently begging for another.

Torveld obliges and the third finger is a tighter fit. He pushes it in, even as Erasmus’s body clamps hard around it, knowing that the omega will adjust in moments. Erasmus clenches at the sheets and breathes hard once through his nose, and his body relaxes to allow the third finger. They’ve gotten to three before, it’s nothing new, though usually they are all so eager to couple they spend less and less time on preparation. 

“Alright?” Kallias asks softly and Erasmus nods. Gentle hands cup each side of his waist and brush up and down from ribcage to hip. Erasmus smiles at the other omega and presses a kiss to his lips.

“Love you,” he says, then moans as Torveld’s fingers spread inside of him, stretching his entrance for a moment. It feels good, those fingers moving inside of him as Kallias’s fingers pet over his skin. Torveld doesn’t add more, just keeps it to those three for long moments, pushing them in and out gently, even when it’s clear Erasmus’s body is relaxed fully.

Erasmus aches for another, knows that three isn’t enough to prep him for two staffs. He adjusts his knees and pushes back the next time Torveld’s fingers move forward. He moans a throaty “please” against Kallias’s neck and pushes his hips back again, this time harder, taking in Torveld’s fingers faster.

A hand clamps onto his hip and stalls his movements. “Stop, Erasmus.” Torveld’s voice is gentle, although his hand allows no argument. 

“Alphaaa,” Erasmus whines in the way he knows drives his alpha to abandon his sense of propriety and indulge in instinct. The hand on his hip squeezes hard.

“I know you want more, little omega.” There’s an edge to Torveld’s tone that Erasmus cannot place, part danger and part longing. “But I am trying to ensure that we do not hurt you.”

He flushes and tucks his face against Kallias’s neck, wishing he could make the cold guilt that grips his ribcage melt away. Selfish, he thinks as he squeezes his eyes closed.

“Hey,” Kallias whispers against his ear, placing a kiss he doesn’t deserve to his temple. “Don’t feel bad, Eras. We’re eager too. Alpha’s just being extra cautious because all of us are so eager.”

“Exactly,” Torveld says. Then there are hands soothing over his waist, hips, and thighs, rubbing away the shame.

“Sorry,” he mumbles into tan skin. Kallias huffs and Torveld presses a kiss to his lower back.

“It’s nothing,” they both say and then all three are laughing at the coincidence.

Erasmus’s cock has flagged a little but jerks when he feels a fourth fingertip at his hole. He breathes in deep and then lets it out in slow increments as that fourth finger presses just inside his body. It’s a stretch and his hole aches a little with it, but Erasmus focuses on the arms around his waist and Torveld’s hand rubbing at his hip. Torveld moves his fingers slowly, pushing in just a little before pulling out and then going inside a little further. And all the while, Kallias holds him and presses kisses to his temple.

Soon it feels as if half of Torveld’s hand is inside his body and that’s an overwhelming thought Erasmus has to cast aside, lest his body clench in fear.

“Please,” he whispers. He feels strung out, on edge with all the preparation and ready to feel both of his mates inside of him instead of Torveld’s thick fingers.

“Alright,” Torveld responds and Erasmus feels joy for a second before the fingers leave his body and all he can feel is an aching emptiness in his backside. There’s talk of position and logistics that Erasmus doesn’t follow, hole clenching around nothing and cock aching for attention. 

Torveld reclines against the headboard, pillows at his back to keep him half sitting. Hands guide Erasmus to straddle his alpha’s hips and he wastes no time sinking down onto that large cock. He moans and his body trembles with need. He feels full but not as full as normal when taking his alpha inside. 

“Erasmus?” He opens his eyes partway to find Torveld looking at him in concern. Clean fingers brush hair from his sweaty forehead. “Are you alright?”

“I just really need this.” He aches for Kallias to join them, has been waiting too long. His cock throbs and his hole body feels alight with intense need. 

Kallias presses along his back and Erasmus whimpers when he feels the head of that slender cock nudge at his hole. His eyes flutter closed and he tries to calm his body even as his scent swells around them. Torveld chuckles and fingers trail up the back of his thigh, catching the dripping slick from his hole. 

“Eager?”

Erasmus swallows and nods. His favorite position is having one of his mates thrusting inside of him from below while the other grinds against him from behind. And this, well, this is bound to be his new favorite he’s sure.

“Slowly, Kallias.”

“I know, I know. Don’t worry your alpha head.” Erasmus would laugh, but he’s too preoccupied by the feeling of another cock prodding at his hole. There’s pressure, so much pressure he thinks for a second that it won’t work, that he’ll fail, then a release almost like a lock clicking open, and the head of Kallias’s cock pops just inside.

His mates freeze and their worry is palpable. Erasmus lets out a throaty groan and can feel his mates relax around him as if through a fog. 

Kallias starts to push inside inch by slow inch. Hands rub over his back, hips, waist, any skin they can reach, but Erasmus is barely aware of them, too preoccupied with the stretch at his backside. He’s never felt so full, not even with Torveld’s knot buried inside of him. 

“How does it feel?” Kallias asks in a soft voice next to his ear. 

“B-big but _ah_ —”

“You’re shaking.” Torveld’s hands rub up and down his trembling thighs. “Does it hurt?” Kallias shifts back a little, pulls himself out an inch, but Erasmus slaps a hand down on his hip, desperate to keep him inside.

“No, no. Don’t…” He pants and cracks his eyes open to look down at Torveld. The alpha’s face is pinched at the edges, the same expression he gets when he’s trying to keep himself from indulging too much in pleasure. Erasmus tries to smile, sure it’s shaky when Torveld’s eyes soften with affection and he brushes blonde curls away from Erasmus’s eyes.

“It feels really good,” Erasmus is able to say finally. “I’m trying not to come.”

Kallias huffs a shuddering laugh against his shoulder. “Me too.”

Torveld smirks. “We can always do this again.”

It’s as if all three of them needed that permission, that realization that even if this time is quick, there’s always next time. Tension releases from Erasmus’s limbs and he pushes back a little against Kallias, who also feels a little more relaxed against his back. Kallias growls and nips at Erasmus’s mating mark as he curls an arm around Erasmus’s waist. The blonde moans and his cock spurts a little.

Kallias pushes inside, still slow enough to keep from hurting Erasmus and enough to drive him to distraction with pleasure and anticipation. Torveld holds still beneath him and steadies him with his large hands and dark gaze. Finally, _finally_ , Kallias’s hips press against Erasmus’s backside and all three men moan.

“Move,” Erasmus gasps. He’s so full and so close, his orgasm building inside of him with every inch of Kallias’s cock pressed beside Torveld’s. Kallias kisses his shoulder, pulls back gently a few inches and nudges back inside. Erasmus grips at Torveld’s shoulder and groans as pleasure tingles across his body.

They can’t move fast, but Kallias and Torveld find a rhythm to their thrusting cocks, taking turns pulling out a little and shoving back inside. Erasmus shakes between them, can feel his orgasm wanting to crest, wanting to burst out of his body, but it’s not enough, not yet. Fingers wrap around his engorged staff and squeeze just as a cock slides against the spot inside of him. He cries out and peaks. He can’t wiggle or push back like normal, so he writhes between his mates, impaled and held fast by the thick staffs inside of him. Come spurts from his cock and slick pours from his backside as he moans and gives over to the intense pleasure. Kallias groans behind him, rocks against his bottom, and there’s a wet feeling deep inside his body.

He must black out for a moment, mind too overcome to handle the stimulation. When he blinks back into awareness, he lays cradled against Torveld’s chest with the alpha’s large cock still inside of him. Kallias’s fingers shift through his hair from where the omega lays stretched beside them. His freckles shine against his pink cheeks and Erasmus presses shaking fingers against that cheekbone.

“Beautiful,” he hums and Kallias lets out a breathless laugh.

He pulls in a deep breath and lets it out before pushing himself up to straddle Torveld again. The alpha grunts and clasps his hips to help steady him. “Eras, you—”

“If you’re about to tell me I don’t have to, or you’ll be fine, or something else stupid, you can hush.”

Torveld’s eyes widen and Kallias giggles wildly. “You heard him alpha!” he crows and smacks a kiss against Torveld’s shoulder. 

“Apparently.” Erasmus has a moment to worry that he went too far, but Torveld smirks and smacks his backside. “Show me what you can do then, little omega.”

He’s tired, blissed out, and his limbs still tingle from having the longest orgasm of his life. It was like it swelled inside of him and just barely crested, draining out of him like a tub of water instead of bursting from his body. But when Torveld looks up at him like that, with affection and lust mixed in his expression, Erasmus can shake away his own hazy pleasure to focus on making his alpha feel good.

He starts slow, rocking his hips back and forth, barely raising from the curve of Torveld’s lap. The alpha groans softly and his hands cup Erasmus’s slim waist, not to guide him, but to steady him. Erasmus bites his bottom lip, knows Torveld likes it, and shifts further up on his knees to drop himself back down. Torveld’s cock jabs against that spot inside of him and he yelps as his body sears with pleasure-pain, too soon after his own orgasm.

“Don’t,” Torveld says, running hands up and down his waist to soothe him. Erasmus gives him a shaky smile and rocks his hips like before, making the alpha sigh his pleasure.

It feels good, but Erasmus’s cock stays soft. Torveld eyes it at one point, like he wants to bring the omega to peak again, but Erasmus shakes his head and moves faster. A groan punches out of Torveld’s chest and his eyes practically roll into his head. He pumps his hips up to meet Erasmus’s and his hands guide the omega down even faster. Erasmus whimpers, not in pain but in pleasure, and lets Torveld take over as the alpha nears orgasm. His cock pistons deep inside Erasmus, made easier by Kallias’s spend and Erasmus’s stretched hole. He thrusts faster, groaning with each movement, until Erasmus bounces in his lap. 

Torveld’s knot swells against his hole, catching it once or twice, but slipping out with ease. Erasmus moans, wonders for a moment if he’s too slick or too stretched, then Torveld gives one more powerful thrust and shoves his knot inside. Erasmus’s body clamps around it as Torveld empties inside of him with a groan. 

Erasmus pants and cracks his eyes open, unsure when he closed them to find Torveld breathing hard with an arm slung over his eyes. Kallias stares at them both, gaze full of adoration, and Erasmus winks at him just to hear him chuckle.

“We are definitely trying that again,” the brunette says, cuddling into Torveld’s side with a grin. Torveld groans and both omegas giggle, breathless and giddy.


End file.
